


но море держится от меня подальше

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Dissociation, Gen, Loneliness, Lonely Avatar Martin Blackwood, Mild Gore, Mutilation, Self-Worth Issues, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Unhappy Ending, WTF Kombat 2021, suicide ideation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Зов Одиночки невозможно игнорировать. Мартин и не пытается.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	но море держится от меня подальше

— Мы могли бы покинуть это место, ты и я! Просто уйти! 

Мартин читает в его глазах лихорадку и отчаяние: по слишком блестящим белкам, по красноте вокруг, по налипшей на веки сухой корке. Он отшатывается от протянутой руки, как от огня; даже хуже. Как от неизлечимо больного проказой, словно на руке Джона цветут гнойники и язвы. Словно язвы и гнойники самого Мартина, проеденные надеждой, любовью и отчаянием, снова вспухнут внутри, хотя только-только начали затягиваться. 

— Нет, Джон, — говорит он и не чувствует ничего. — Мы не можем. 

Эффект был бы таким же, ударь его Мартин кулаком: Джон почти отлетает назад, обветренные губы приоткрыты в идеальную "о". На лице нервными пятнами расползается краска, пальцы сжаты в кулаки; Мартин опускает взгляд на собственные руки, пассивно лежащие на коленях. 

— Пожалуйста, — на последнем слоге голос срывается в хрип, и Мартин хочет сделать хоть что-то, но упорно смотрит на собственные синие лунки ногтей. Он всего лишь человек — по крайней мере, пока что; Мартин не ощущает холода на ночных Лондонских улицах и всё больше ночей проводит без сна, — и Джон перед ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки… Возможно, раньше это было всё, о чём он мог мечтать. Мартин не помнит.

Сейчас важно, чтобы Джон ушёл — иначе Мартин сломается и сделает что-то такое, что изменит все его планы. Они не блещут сложностью: Мартин не тактик и не стратег; но Джон, глупый, безумно храбрый Джон, несмотря на все дарованные Оком силы, остаётся поразительно слеп. Мартин сплетает пальцы между собой и поднимает голову; он не знает, что написано у него на лице, но Джон замолкает мгновенно, поперхнувшись словами. 

— Уходи, — говорить тяжело, но ещё тяжелее смотреть, как перед тобой на куски рассыпается человек, который, казалось, мог выдержать на себе груз всего мира. Мартин смотрит не отрываясь, не позволяя себе чувствовать. Он выдыхает, только когда с щелчком поворачивается ручка двери. 

На так и не остановленной плёнке магнитофона кричат и визжат шумы, и Мартин даже не вздрагивает, когда на плечо приземляется холодная рука, — только закрывает глаза.

— Отлично, Мартин, — в голосе Питера нет привычной напускной дружелюбности. В нём сквозит едва заметное удивление — и для Питера это уже слишком много. Мартин сглатывает расползающуюся в горле ледяную спираль и отходит на шаг. 

— Не надо, — выдавливает он, и Питер ничего не говорит. Почти чудо; тишина давит, как стотонный пресс, и это комфортный, успокаивающий груз, который придавливает Мартина к земле, не позволяет ему потеряться в собственной голове. Он готов. И даже не важно, что план уже давно не принадлежит Питеру — Мартин знает наперёд шаги и ходы фигур, потому что сам давно сыграл в этой партии пешкой; он уже дошёл до края доски и знает имя игрока. 

Ему интересно, знает ли Питер: тот ухмыляется в бороду, расправляет плечи и не говорит ничего, когда Мартин поворачивается обратно к монитору. Питер не знает — для того, кем Элайас вот-вот пожертвует ради своих планов, он слишком уверен в себе. Мартин не собирается ему говорить; хотя, возможно, стоило бы. Но уже поздно, уже не важно. Мартин следует своему плану и спускается в недра Института, которые раскрываются перед ним ненасытной пастью. Он знает, что не вернётся обратно.  
  


***

В Паноптиконе неожиданно светло, и Мартин прикрывает глаза ладонью, привыкая к новому уровню освещённости; Питер перед ним останавливается так резко, что почти забывает про вечное притворство почти-человеком. От него пахнет пылью и мокрой шерстью, и резкий, бьющий по ноздрям запах лучше всего говорит о его удивлении. Мартин обходит его, прекрасно зная, кого увидит. 

Элайас встречается с ним глазами, не обращая внимания на Питера, и слегка склоняет голову. Мартин знает: то, что он делает, — предательство. Но он устал. Он так устал, и он тоже медленно кивает, не сводя с Элайаса взгляда. Он знает, что это эндшпиль: все фигуры расставлены по местам, осталось сделать только последний шаг. В потной ладони зажат нож, и было бы проще всего его бросить — надо всего лишь разжать пальцы. Это его собственный нож — вытертые накладки из кости, заедающий механизм, выцарапанные инициалы — и Мартин складывает его двумя руками и убирает в карман. 

За его плечом что-то возмущённо кричит Питер; это не слова — протесты идущего на казнь, понявшего внезапно, какой она будет. Но Мартин не склоняет голову, не моргает, не отводит глаз, даже когда всё поле зрения заволакивает пеленой и туманом, когда Одиночка запирает его внутри себя.

Элайас первым опускает веки — и Мартин опускает свои. 

***

Туман выпускает его неожиданно, и в горле застревает крик, когда его собственное тело снова облегает его, как перчатка; Джон перед ним неловко жестикулирует, словно не знает, куда деть руки. Мартин смотрит, как едва уловимо дёргаются его пальцы; в голове шумит и рокочет прибой, заглушая все мысли, кроме того, что важно сказать прямо сейчас. 

— Я ведь и правда тебя любил, — говорит он и не верит сам себе. Это было так давно; это было не с ним, а с кем-то другим — может быть, в прочитанной случайно выцепленной из распродажного ящика книге. Сказка о ком-то, кто пожертвовал всем ради своей любви — и не получил взамен ничего. Мартин смеётся над этим доверчивым дураком вслух и скорее видит, чем ощущает, как Джон пытается поймать его ладонь. Рука Джона оставляет в воздухе раскалённый след, слишком живая, слишком горячая. Мартин отходит на шаг и соскальзывает обратно в туман.

Вокруг него только серое марево, которое съедает время и расстояние: Мартин не знает, сколько проходит времени, пока его снова не выплёвывает на тот же пляж. Но уже нежнее, легче; не почти привычный толчок между лопаток — у Одиночки Питера те же на удивление тяжелые ладони и дурной нрав, — а скорее раскрывающаяся оболочка кокона. Он может даже удержаться на самом краю — всё ещё быть и существовать, но оставаться невидимым и неслышимым. Посторонним. 

Он видит, как Джон медлит, как наклоняется и разглаживает складки на дурацком бушлате, что плавает на поверхности воды. Мартин наблюдает издалека, как Джон оглядывается через плечо, крепче сжимает кулаки и зовёт его; Мартин не может не заметить, сколько тоски и — _желания?_ — усталости в голосе Джона. Он, наверное, хотел бы выйти навстречу, но не может пошевелиться; Мартин не хочет двигаться с места, только зарывается босыми ногами в песок и молчит, удивляясь, насколько легко ему это делать.

Море зовёт его к себе так властно — волны одна за одной лижут берег, подкатываются к его ногам. Но он не капитан; у него нет корабля. Мартин заходит в воду по грудь (холод съедает остальные чувства, сколь бы мало их ни оставалось) и не видит горизонта.

Запах обжигает ноздри изнутри — но это приятная боль. Мартин отстраненно размышляет, будет ли вода так же обжигать его изнутри, будет ли этой боли достаточно, чтобы его сердце перестало беспомощно трепыхаться в груди; будет ли этого достаточно, чтобы оставить всё позади по-настоящему, забыть всё, забыть кого-то, кого раньше звали Мартин Блэквуд. Море шепчет ему: да, этого будет достаточно.

Небо над ним такое серое — это даже не цвет, это полное отсутствие других цветов, дающее отдых усталым глазам, успокаивающее ничто, которое отзывается на его мысли, укрывает его плотным одеялом тумана. Крохотные капли воды оседают на ресницах, на коже, на губах — и это первое прикосновение за долгие годы, которому он может позволить длиться; которое он выбрал для себя сам.

Сперва ему больно — но в то же время боль обещает, что скоро всё закончится, что это ненадолго, что весь мир скоро погаснет и просто перестанет существовать. Мартин улыбается этой мысли, хотя ему хочется кричать, и кашлять, и выдернуть свои легкие наружу, чтобы перестало гореть внутри. Соль сдирает кожу с лица, жжёт язык, и на этом единственном ощущении так просто сосредоточиться, так просто забыть, что свет над головой становится всё слабее, — что море утягивает его всё глубже, туда, где нет ничего и никого, где он будет совершенно, космически, благословенно _один_. 

***

Когда он открывает глаза, то чувствует только усталость. Он не может даже по-нормальному умереть, не может вырвать себя из дурной комедии ошибок, которой стала его жизнь. На ресницах висит вода, глаза не щиплет соль — Мартин нащупывает под собой дно и встаёт в полный рост. Вода скатывается с него каплями, не задерживаясь ни на коже, ни на одежде; Мартин проводит по складкам пиджака ладонями, и ткань скользит под ними, как шёлк, сотканный из ничего и никогда. Его собственная броня из слов, наполненных отчаянием, — в виде костюма из синей шерсти. Мартин хмыкает про себя и прищуривается, разглядывая пейзаж.

Это не тот пляж: вместо песка — галька, крупная и мелкая, обкатанная морем, облитая солью; после узкого языка голой земли — высокая серебристая трава, волнами переливающаяся под ветром. Это не тот пляж — Мартин чувствует себя как дома, галька ссыпается в такт шагам, ветер хлещет его по щекам, швыряет из стороны в сторону, словно Мартин не больше, чем кукла, набитая ватой и соломой. На плотном слежавшемся песке не остаётся отпечатков его ног; бритвенно-острая трава взрезает ладони, пьёт его кровь, и короткая боль едва уловимо бьёт по нервам. 

Небо над головой прозрачное, по-зимнему голубое, и Мартин знает, что сможет вернуться сюда в любой момент, стоит ему только пожелать. Он медлит на пороге — там, где ещё нет реального мира, но уже слышны его звуки, — и оборачивается к морю. Ветер толкает его в спину, ветер путается в кудрях на затылке и вышвыривает его наружу.

***

Он видит Свидетеля: всегда с краю толпы, всегда там, где кто-то умер, страдает или один. Объектив телефона вместо лица, плотоядная улыбка на губах; её жертвы не кричат и не плачут, они обнимают себя за плечи и загнанными глазами смотрят в толпу, зная, что им никто не поможет. Мартина от неё воротит.

Его воротит и от себя — потому что его жертвы (Мартин не позволяет даже в мыслях звучать слову “еда”; он проходит мимо изливающихся ароматами ресторанов, не поворачивая головы) носят одиночество, как щит. Они вскидывают головы с вызовом, готовые вцепиться в горло любому, кто подойдёт ближе, чем на пять шагов. Мартин оставляет их трясущимися от холода ненастоящего и неутолимого; от голода по прикосновениям и поцелуям, от голода по людям, которые никогда не посмотрят на них дважды. Он чувствует себя легче сразу после; он хочет исчезнуть следующим утром. 

Он спит под открытым небом, где через его веки просачивается бледный зимний свет. Он слушает волны — слабые и неуверенные, они откатываются обратно, не успевая лизнуть берег. Мартин существует без цели и смысла — смотрит издалека на Институт, не чувствуя нужды вернуться. Так будет лучше, говорит он себе; я всё равно ничего не значу, говорит он себе.

***

Когда небо открывает глаз и смотрит на него сверху вниз, Мартин не удивлён. Он чувствует, как где-то вдалеке прорастают море и пляж, гладкая, облитая солью галька рассыпается со звонким стуком, бритвенно-острая трава взрезает реальность; небо над его пляжем занято громадным глазом, и у Мартина больше нет дома. 

Он знает, поворачиваясь в направлении Паноптикона, как стрелка компаса, где сейчас Джон. Он знает, что должен сделать; Мартин медлит. Вокруг сотни голосов кричат и стонут; Мартин молчит. Он пытается скрыться в тумане и холоде так, как учил его Питер, — мир отзывается грустным вздохом, и Мартин уверен, что ему кажется. 

До Паноптикона он добирается даже слишком легко — и владения Одиночки приветствуют его, как своего, умоляют остаться. Но над всеми ними всё ещё висит глаз — огромный, немигающий, никогда не насыщающийся вуайерист, которому всегда и всего мало. Поэтому Мартин только пожимает плечами в ответ на все мольбы и прорывается сквозь плотные облака уже даже не тумана — насыщенного холодного пара, который цепляется за плечи и лицо влажными пальцами, уводит не туда. Мартин закрывает глаза, доверяется внутреннему компасу целиком — и едва не утыкается носом в крошащуюся серую каменную кладку. Паноптикон возвышается над ним; зрачок в небесах лениво сокращается и расширяется, и на радужке видно каждое пятнышко, каждое вкрапление цвета. 

Башня раскрывается перед ним неохотно, но неотвратимо — цветок, что не рад восходу солнца; Мартин запрокидывает голову и не видит конца вытянутой, жмущейся к стене спиральной лестницы. Он всё ещё не уверен, что поступает правильно, но Мартин никогда не был в этом уверен; теперь ему некуда возвращаться: трава под немигающим взглядом высохла и рассыпалась пеплом по ветру, галька треснула и упала песком, соль проросла на волнах, и море больше не шумит мерным прибоем в голове. Поэтому он кладёт ладонь на стену, ведёт пальцами по кладке и поднимается наверх, надеясь, что найдёт цель по пути.

Ступени в башне узкие и растрескавшиеся, норовят выскользнуть из-под ног, унести вниз. Мартин упрямо карабкается вперёд, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. Изо рта не выходит даже призрака пара или дыма — его лёгкие прошиты насквозь друзами мутного льда, весеннего и грязного; Мартин не чувствует другого холода, кроме как изнутри. Время сливается в одну резиновую бесконечную спираль; каждый поворот лестницы похож на предыдущий, нет ни окон, ни бойниц в стенах. В тишине слышится только его дыхание — ненужное притворство, которое больше не имеет смысла, но Мартин продолжает дышать. 

Он удивлён, когда за следующим поворотом отблески света ложатся на ступени, — и испуган, потому что конец путешествия должен что-то значить; Мартин по-прежнему не чувствует ничего.

Джон на троне не двигается, не дышит и даже не моргает. На шее медленно, неуверенно затягиваются свежие царапины — мясо отблескивает в неверном, моргающем свете факелов. Мартину хочется поправить упавшую на лицо Джона прядь, разжать судорожно стиснутые на подлокотниках пальцы, снять с его головы на вид невесомую, отливающую золотом корону. Мартин не делает ничего.

Он обходит Джона кругом, отмечая и чётко видные под кожей, едва ли не птичьи кости, и стёртые до кровавых мозолей запястья — не то наручники, не то верёвка. На запрокинутом лице под веками бешено движутся из стороны в сторону глаза, длинный веер ресниц подсвечен кислотной зеленью и отбрасывает глубокую тень на щёки. Мартин жалеет, что больше не пишет, — отстранённо, как жалеет о том, что больше не может умереть. Он знает, что Джон не стал бы, что Джон не мог, — и ярость поднимается изнутри приливной волной холодного серого моря, в котором Мартин не смог утонуть. Он знает, что в башне они не одни.

На повелителя нового мира Элайас не похож — скорее на сломанную, высушенную оболочку самого себя. Он у дальней стены, на коленях, голова болтается между раскинутыми в стороны руками. Лохмотья когда-то изысканного, наверняка дорогого костюма потеряли всякий цвет — неразличимое месиво из сгнившей ткани; в комнате отчётливо воняет влажностью и немытым телом. Раньше Мартин скривился бы, но сейчас ему всё равно. Он лишь рад тому, что Элайас молчит.

Вокруг Элайаса светлее: мерцание, дрожащее и неуверенное, вырывается из сотен глаз, которые то и дело моргают. Они смотрят, но не видят; бешеная пляска нистагма, бесконечный танец в глазницах, расплывающаяся картинка, которая двоится и троится и которой никогда нельзя доверять. Мартин знает, каково это, — он хмыкает над иронией и пинает носком ботинка чужое колено. Всё, что он получает в ответ, — нацеленные на него темные провалы зрачков, которые тут же снова рассыпаются во всех направлениях, возобновляя своё движение из стороны в сторону. 

Он садится рядом с Элайасом (Иона, последний на тонущем корабле; Иона, последний в желудке кита; Иона, последний на берегу, где он никому не нужен) и слушает его дыхание. Иона вплавлен в стену, кожа расползается по каменной кладке; из запястий и плеч, из висков и груди тянутся наружу пульсирующие затвердевшие вены. 

Слова льются из Мартина свободно: о том, что Элайас переоценил себя, о том, что страху не нужны короли, только пешки; о том, что, возможно, выбери Элайас своим Архивистом кого-то другого, всё было бы иначе; о том, что, возможно, Мартину следовало действовать, а не думать. Что, возможно, Элайас был согласен с ним, что, возможно, ему не показалось. Элайас молчит и дышит — тяжело, с присвистом, грудная клетка ходит из стороны в сторону; под кожей хрустят и трутся друг об друга сломанные рёбра и расцветают багровые синяки там, где место не занято глазами. 

***

Первый глаз он выдавливает едва ли не случайно — просто потому, что бесконечное мельтешение рядом раздражает (не смотреть в Паноптиконе невозможно: стоит закрыть глаза — и под кожей начинают чесаться прорастающие зрачки; Мартин предпочитает лёд и туман). Он пытается закрыть веко, но нажимает слишком сильно: после тихого, неописуемого звука (слишком жидкое тесто, слишком сочный апельсин) на его пальцах остаётся слизь и кровь. Иона не кричит — изо рта выливаются широким потоком чернила, губы располосовывает магнитная лента. Мартин несколько раз сжимает подушечки пальцев, пока нити не перестают тянуться следом, — и опускает руку в карман. Где-то там остался перочинный нож — глупая, дурная привычка; на бедрах тонкой паутиной шрамы поверх растяжек — и зажигалка. Та самая, выглаженная пальцами Джона, с едва различимым уже паутинным узором. Мартин нагревает лезвие над танцующим огоньком и примеривается поудобнее.

На третьем десятке Иона отдирает одну руку от стены: на камне остаются лохмотья кожи и мяса, на ногтях — мох и плесень; Мартин срезает его кожу пластами и читает с обратной стороны бесконечные слова, едва ли собирающиеся в осознанные фразы. Он видит своё имя и припечатывает обрывок кожи к стене. Он не хочет знать. Он сжимает пальцы Ионы в своих и возвращает руку на место, наблюдая в тишине (хрипы и стоны, крики и вопли — всё снаружи, очень далеко; это не реально), как кожа снова врастает в камень.

Мартин сидит рядом и ждёт, когда их выплюнет кит.


End file.
